


Simulator

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Sex, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jake has made a new simulator for Chance to try out. Chance has no idea what he’s into.
Relationships: Jake "Razor" Clawson/Chance "T-Bone" Furlong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Simulator

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic repost

Chance came down to the hanger to see Jake working on the simulator. The device was helmet and chair; that put someone into a virtual world, they used it for combat practice and aerial practice, but Jake was fixing up something good.

“Hey partner what are you up to?” Chance asked and Jake grinned at him.

“Oh you’ll see.” Jake handed Chance the helmet and Chance sat in the chair.

“Alright buddy let’s see what you’ve come up with.” Chance said and he put the helmet on his head.

“Oh I know you’re gonna like it.” Jake said and pressed a button and Chance went slack. His mind entered a virtual world of Jake’s design. Chance was expecting any number of things, but he could have never prepared himself for what was in store.

Jake chuckled to himself at his brilliant plan, Chance never turned down a chance to try out a new simulator. The dark furred feline came up to Chance and began to undo the larger feline’s pants. In no time at all Jake’s simulation began to work on Chance’s body. His cock twitched to life and began to grow.

-

Chance was blushing as a virtual version of Jake came out, in nothing but a black g-string the flimsy garment could barely contain the male’s arousal. “What’s wrong Chance your face is all red.” Jake said as he stretched even going as far as bending over and showing off his ass to the larger male. “Is something making you tense?” Chance’s cock pulsed in need before he realized it his clothing vanished and his cock was exposed and it was dripping.

The larger male didn’t care to reason right now, he wanted his sexy friend now! He pounced on Jake and ripped the g-string off his sexy ass. Jake moaned as he was pinned to the ground his ass raised high. “Yeah I’m tense alright, and it’s your sexy ass’s fault.” He spread Jake’s cheeks and began to lick at his pink pucker.

“YESSSSS it’s all my fault punish me with you big cock, take me!!” Jake moaned as his friend hungrily, tongue fucked him. Chance’s rough tongue worked passed the tight ring of muscle and got Jake’s hole nice and wet. Chance gave a swat to Jake’s firm rear and the tabby moaned.

Chance removed his tongue from his partner’s ass and hotdogged his cock between his furry cheeks. His foreskin was pulled back and he smeared pre-cum all over Jake’s crack and entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock at Jake’s waiting hole and pushed inside him. “Fuck!!!” The horny cats moaned together.

“Fuck Jake it’s like your sucking me in!!”

Outside-

Jake was on his hands and knees one hand fingering his ass while his other hand massaged Chance’s balls, the dark furred feline was bobbing his head over Chance’s massive cock. ‘His pre cum tastes so good!’ He thought as he fingered himself faster.

Inside-

Chance was driving into virtual Jake as hard and as fast as he could, their hips coming together in a loud smack. Chance brought Jake to release after release soaking ground with his milk.

The feeling around his cock grew more and more intense. His thrusts grew faster and harder as he felt his release wash over him. He came hard flooding Jake’s ass with cum.

Outside-

Jake swallowed Chance’s heavy load, gulping down spurt after spurt of thick milk. The taste brought Jake over the edge and he came onto the floor.

The simulation ended and Chance removed his helmet. He smirked down at his partner/lover, as he licked up the remaining few drops of his cum. “Did you enjoy the simulator Chance?” Jake said a smirk gracing his handsome features. Chance couldn’t help but smirk as well.

“The simulator was fine but I’d rather have hands on training.” Chance’s cock rose to the occasion and Jake nuzzled it.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Jake said and he turned around and waved his ass to Chance. Chance pounced on him and began to fuck his sexy friend. Nothing beat hands on experience, but that didn’t stop them from experimenting with the simulator.

End


End file.
